rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Shall We Begin
EXP Awarded Roleplay Destiny was sitting under a tree, not wearing her silver cloak like she normally would, her long snow white hair tied with a silver ribbon in a ponytail, her silver eyes focused on a book that was in her lap. She had chosen to wear grey leggings with a black button up blouse, the top two buttons undone to reveal a white undershirt and black combat boots. Jin was not hanging around with her at the moment, having said that he had to take care of things so she was all alone. Not wanting to disturb anyone or cause any problems, she settled on reading a book Jin had bought her a few days ago. Eric was about to head out for a quick training when he saw the white haired girl and as pale as him. "Destiny?" He softly called out as he walked to her Destiny looked up from reading her book curiously. Seeing it was Eric, she gave a small smile. "H...Hello, E...Eric. H...How are y..you?" She asked. She had not expected to see him but she wouldn't lie. It was a pleasant surprise. "I'm doing fine." Eric smiled back in return and went over to her to sit by her. "What are you doing?" "J....Just reading. W...What about you?" Destiny said. She shifted slightly so she could face him better. "W...What about you? W...What are you d..doing?" Eric leaned in slightly in hopes of having her blush, even a little as he thought of seeing her cute flustered face. "I was just heading to the training room."' Destiny lightly blushed, her cheeks taking on a rosy tint as she smiled at him. "M...May I j..join you?" She as led softly. She was curious about what the training room was like and she also figured it would be a good way to spend time with Eric. "Sure." Eric said with a smile before booking her nose. "You're adorable when you blush." Destiny's blush suddenly became two shades darker as she looked at the ground shyly. She still wasn't use to hearing compliments and any compliment from Eric seemed to have a much greater effect on her. "D...Do you really t.. think so?" She asked softly. "Yeah. It adds a different contrast to your pale white skin." Eric said as he gave a soft kiss to her forehead Destiny gently bit her bottom lip, her blush spreading a little bit as a small smile graced her lips. Her heart skipped a beat slightly. Eric smiled as he leaned away, "So adorable. Anyway, shall we get going?" Eric slowly stood up, holding out his hand Destiny smiled as she nodded, reaching up to take his hand, standing up. "A.... Alright. L... Let's get going." She said, her smile reaching her eyes. She was happy; no, excited, to spend some time with Eric. Eric held her hand gently, hoping it wasn't too strong that it would hurt her delicate hand Destiny smiled, holding his hand in return. Despite how she appeared, she was much stronger than most, even herself, gave her credit for. Only one person knew what she was truly capable of, and that person was currently no where to be found. Eric smiled as he began to walk towards the training area. "So, what do you want to train up on?" Eric asked as he looked down to her Destiny looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to think what exactly she could work up on. "W...Well....umm...I...I could use s...some more practice with F...Fate Weaver." She said. She knew she had some skill with the weapon t she still felt that she needed to practice more with it. "Alright. I'll charge up my shield and you can train hitting me with it. The shield would act like a center mass of a human or grimm." Eric said as he showed her his gauntlet Destiny looked at the gauntlet with some uncertainty. "A... Alright. Um....I...If I accidentally h..hurt you, I...I apologize in a... advance." She said. She knew she tended to be a bit different in battle but not the sense she was a different person. It was more like she was someone who she had been once before. "Don't worry. You won't hurt me, someone this sweet and innocent won't be able to hurt me even if it was a stab or a slash." Eric gave as smile to Destiny. He has not felt this relax with a girl besides his sister, Destiny's cuteness and just shyness is so contagious. Destiny's blush seemed to have returned with a vengeance, her cheeks becoming a deep scarlet as she looked down shyly. She normally felt this calm around Jin but around Eric, she felt constantly calm and relaxed, as if all was right in the world. Even the fact that she still had not even begun to regain her memories no longer seemed to bother her when she was with him. "So, what does your weapon look like? I don't believe I've seen it before." Eric said as he walked with Destiny, noticing the blushed on her cheeks. Eric gently shook his head and smiled like a fool. Destiny looked up at with a gentle smile, her blush still clearly evident. "F...Fate Weaver is a k..katana that is also a b..bow. I...It helps with close-range and long-range c...combat." She explained, remembering everything Jin had told her about the weapon when they first met. "That's nice. My friend had a similar weapon. But I believe it is just a bow" Eric stated, remembering his confidant, Cole. A Mistralese Village boy whom he met during his time in a summer camp. Destiny tilted her head slightly while still giving him a small sweet smile. "R... Really? H...He must be r..really good with it." She said. Though she did not know his friend personally, she was the kind of person to always speak kindly about someone, even if she never met them or even if they had done bad things. This was because she believed that everyone had some good in them, even if it's just a small amount. "Oh you could have seen him. He could hit targets that were as quick as lightning and he could shoot as fast as a cheetah." Eric said while moving his arm across Destiny smiled as she listened with interest. Eric seemed to be excited when it came to talking about his friend. She figured they must have been close to each other, maybe as close as she was to Jin. "Th..That sounds amazing. I...I don't think I have e...ever heard anyone being a...as good as that b... before." She said. "Yeah. But...we had to be seperated. I had to leave Beacon and him behind as my father required me to missions he assigned me to." Eric sighed. Destiny frowned softly before looking at the sky thoughtfully. "I...I am sure you will meet him again. A...After all, f...fate likes bringing people t... together." She said before looking at him with a bright smile. "S...So please cheer up! I...I am positive you and he will m...meet again soon enough." "Thank you Destiny. That's very optimistic of you. You're a little like my friend you know?" Eric chuckled Destiny seemed a bit confused as she tilted her head in a cute manner. "I...I am?" She asked curiously. "Yeah...well minus the "shy" part of you. He's like the male version of you." Eric chuckle softly Destiny seemed to become even more curious as she smiled, softly giggling. "I....I hope I get to meet h...him some day." She said. "I hope so too. Maybe when we go to Vale." Eric said as the couple arrive outside of a large building with two wall torches on the side of the door way, both lit and the fires were dancing within the metal flame guards and a symbol of Shade Academy was hung or maybe carved into the wall just above the doorway with a sign hanging from the right side of the door way labeled, "Training Halls" Destiny looked at the training hall with wide eyes, feeling slightly intimidated. She hadn't expected the building to be like this but it wasn't the same sort of intimidating feeling she had when five Grimm tried to attack her at once. "Th...This is the tr... training hall?" She asked softly before his words registered, perking up slightly as she looked at him. "W...When are w...we going t..to V...Vale?" "I don't know. It depends on weather if we can." Eric sighed before nodded to her question about the training hall. "Let's head on inside where its cooling." Eric said as he stepped aside to allow Destiny in first Destiny walked inside looking around curiously, noticing it was moderately cooler inside. "W...Wow. A....Also....umm...J...Jin and I a...are from V...Vale. S....So if we e...ever returned f...for a bit....y...you can come w..with us." She said, looking back at him. "Really? I wouldn't want to intrude on you and your brother? Is it?" Eric asked as he followed behind Destiny. Destiny seemed a bit confused, tilting her head. "M...My b..brother? Oh! Y...You mean J...Jin? I...I guess p...people would a...assume that h...he is my b...brother. B...But the truth is...umm....I...I don't really r... remember m..my family. I....I suffer from a..amnesia. M...My memory starts the d...day I woke up and J...Jin found me." She explained shyly. "Is that so? Is alright if you forgot... I'm actually glad you didn't forget me. But if you did, its alright because It like I'm meeting the person I fell for all over again." Eric smiled, holding her chin, lifting her head up to look at her in the eyes Destiny looked him in the eyes, a bright rosy blush spreading across her cheeks. "R... Really?" She asked softly. She wondered how she had been lucky enough to have fallen in love with Eric and have him fall in love with her as well. She figured fate really did smile upon her. Eric smiled and nodded before sending a flying kiss to her. Eric was just happy to be with someone so he could spend his life with. Destiny acted as if she caught it and held it close, blushing darkly before sending him a flying kiss in return, softly giggling happy. She was always happy when she spent time with Eric. Everything always felt so right, almost as if their fates had always been connected. Eric grabbed the kiss and brought it to his heart. Feeling his body and chest warm up from her kiss. "So...shall we begin our training?" Eric said as he held the handguard and hilt while another arm on his hips. Destiny nodded before stepping back. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to steady herself. One hand grabbed onto Fate Weaver's tsuba, her thumb resting on the seppa while her other hand too hold of the tsuka. Eric straightened his left arm downwards before activating the hardlight shield. "Ready when you are." Eric said as he raised the shield to his body level, pulling his right leg back and rooted it to the floor while his left leg remained at the front, also rooted to the ground Destiny slowly exhaled, her thumb pressing against the deposit, slowly sliding the blade free before unsheathing Fate Wielder. She tool a step back with her right foot, planting her feet firmly as she gripped the rails with both hands, her shoulders pressed back, her head held a bit higher with confidence. Her eyes opened and seemed to have a sense of someone who was not new to a battle. Her eyes still held their usual kindness and innocence, but the timidness was replaced with courage. Eric held up his shield , rooting his feet onto the ground, holding the handguard and hilt of his weapon with his right hand. Eric looked up to Destiny and nodded at the girl to attack him. Destiny suddenly charged at him, getting up close before planting her right foot, doing a 360 pivot as she crouched down before lurching up with a diagonal upwards slash. Eric lowered his left foot as well as his right and firmly held his shield to receive the blow Destiny jumped back, getting a few feet of distance between them, pressing a button next to the fuchi her katana turning into a bow as she carefully watched Eric, waiting to see what he would do. "Go on, attack me. Hit me with your best shots." Eric called as he readied his shield. Just as she was about to go through the motion of drawing back an arrow, her body seemed to sway slightly as her footing shifted. She did not know why but her body felt cold and numb as her head throbbed lightly. Her vision began to fade to black as her eyes rolled to the back of her head before she collapsed to the floor, falling unconscious. Fate Weaver fell the to ground with a clank, sliding across the floor a little bit before transforming back into a katana as it's wielder laid unconscious, her breathing turning shallow as her muscles tensed and relaxed. Her lack of sleep had weakened her body significantly and could not resist the onslaught of familiarity that suddenly hit her in a mass wave. Behind her closed eyelids, a memory played. A memory of a young boy, much similar to Jin in appearance holding a wooden staff, telling a younger version of herself to hit him with her best shot. Category:Roleplays Category:Season 1